


Duel - (221b, Trans!John gets into a duel)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, 221b challenge, 30 day challenge, Alternate Universe - 1700s, Alternate Universe - 1800s, Alternate Universe - Georgian, Alternate Universe - Georgian Era, Alternate Universe - James Barry, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, FTM John Watson, Goggles - Freeform, Hurt John, James Barry AU, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Platonic goggles, Sherlock 2021, Shipping goggles, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, Transgender, Transgender John Watson, alternate universe - transgender, ftm character, johnlock 2021, trans!John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~"A duel then!"ACD inspired, but it can be read as any in a georgian au.After a man insults Sherlock Holmes, John Watson's intelligence & medical expertise, & his masculinity, Watson challenges him to a duel.
Relationships: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Relationship, John Watson & Unnamed Swordsman, John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Duel - (221b, Trans!John gets into a duel)

**Author's Note:**

> James Barry carried around the biggest sword he could find & was known to challenge a lot of ppl to duels. So I wrote one with John. This was for yesterday, but it's almost 10 pm today. I'm so flipping stressed & overworked at school. & now my hyperfixation might be changing! How pleasant! I'll lose all motivation for any of my fics!

“A duel then!”

The other man stopped cold. 

“You insult my friend, intelligence, & masculinity. A duel for my friend’s honour, the cleverness of my blade, & the blood of masculinity.” John Watson looked seven-foot; muscles hard as steel. He exposed his vehement sword. His aura was terrifying, but John was soft & five-foot-four- though he wore three-inch-heels always.

It was just after midday. Watson stood shirtless to prevent infections, his lengthy sword in his hand. Holmes was nearby, acting at Watson’s second. John’s opponent walked the stones closer. 

“Ah, good. A drink before we begin?” John teased.

“You aren’t frightened.” the opponent deflected.

“You aren’t frightening.”

“Well compared to you, boyish little doctor, I think I am.”

Watson lifted his sword, “Since you want to insult me further, I suggest we begin.”

The offender raised his sword in response. Watson threw out two swipes to test the other man’s style. He parried, but was cocky. The traded blows & dodges, swiping at each other, Watson precise, & his opponent aggressive. Both valid strategum. Minutes passed, & they each had wounds.

“You fight like a girl!” insulted John’s opponent again. 

John brought his sword high, & was parried, but he brought up his fist instead, & punched the offender squarely. John didn’t respond with words. He was sure of himself, his gender, & his punches. Finally, John’s opponent was beat.


End file.
